A Better Than Expected Meeting
by SelarahMorgan
Summary: This is what happened when Clary and Jace met Cammie and Zach. I suck at summaries. One-shot


**This one-shot is dedicated to one of my best friends Heather as a late birthday present and for reasons known only to the two of us.**

* * *

The two boys were staring at each other. Both refusing to let their guards down for a second. The two girls however were glancing nervously between the boys with a lot of apprehension. And for good reason.

Both Jace and Zach had strong personalities and they were both very protective of their respective girlfriend/almost girlfriend - Clary and Cammie. If one of them said anything the other didn't like, the night could end in a very bloody mess.

However, the girls shouldn't have worried too much. The spies knew about the shadow hunters and the shadow hunters had heard of the spies. So they shouldn't have worried about giving away secrets.

But still, as Zach looked sceptically at Clary and Jace he said, "So these are the famous shadow hunters that we've heard so much about." The only reason he could tell was by the black marks all over their skin and the cruel looking weapons that they sported.

Jace just looked him straight back in the eye and asked haughtily, " Who wants to know?"

Cammie looked a little nervous as she spoke up, "My name is Cameron Morgan but please, call me Cammie. This is Zach Goode. We work for the CIA so don't worry about keeping the 'shadow world' - as I believe it's called - a secret. We know a bit about it."

Clary looked relived but the boys just looked more tense. "Hi Cammie. I'm Clary. This is my boyfriend Jace. Sorry about him by the way. He's not exactly the best of friends with mundanes."

Both Zach and Cammie gave her confused look at this last statement and Jace clarified for them in one word, "Humans."

"Well...Since these two are obviously going to start trying to kill each other in a minute..." Cammie trailed off a little, looking at Clary for help.

Lucky for her, she got it. "Do you want to go get some coffee?" Clary asked her a little bit sheepishly.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's not like these two are going anywhere soon."

And off they walked leaving a very confused and annoyed Zach and an uncomfortable and annoyed Jace.

"Well since our girls seem to have left us, maybe we can just not try to kill each other and give them a little bit of a shock when we turn up in about ten minutes acting like good friends?" Zach suggested. He would never have admitted it but the blond shadow hunter boy intimidated him a little bit even though they were relatively the same height.

Jace smirked as he turned back to Zach and said, "Sure thing. It's not like you'd have any chance of beating me in a fight anyway."

Zach scowled and replied with, "Maybe not when you have those marks on you but I'd win in a fair fight any day."

It only took 3 seconds of glaring at each other for them both to burst into fits of laughter. Then it took five whole minutes for them to recover.

Jace looked pointedly at Zach and asked, "So what's the deal with you and that girl Cammie?"

Zach sighed but smiled a little as he said, "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. We've both saved each other's lives more times than I care to admit and I definitely have strong feelings for her. I just don't know what she thinks about me."

Jace nodded knowingly. "I can pretty much guarantee that she feels the same way you do. You didn't see the way she looked at you. My friend, you're both in love. I should know."

And just like that, they were both grinning and walking off towards the coffee shop like they had been the best of friends for years.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"I hope that Zach and Jace aren't hurting each other too badly." Cammie said a little worriedly. She had been rambling about it all the way to the shop and was still going on about it as they sat down with their coffees.

"Zach will be fine. Jace won't hurt him because he's a mundane." Clary whispered the last part so no one else would here her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Zach of yours would do anything to get back here beside you."

Cammie blushed a little as she mumbled, "He's not my Zach."

"Yes he is. Can you not see it?" Clary asked.

"See what?"

"How completely in love with you he is." To Clary it had seemed obvious that they had feelings for each other from the moment she saw them together.

Cammie seemed a little flustered that Clary would be able to notice something like that. She did, in fact have very strong feelings for Zach and although they had even kissed each other before, she had always been afraid that Zach would leave her.

"Sorry if that was a bit too bold of me. I've only technically been a shadow hunter for about two years now. Their frankness is starting to wear off on me." Clary smiled a little at this.

"No it's all right. Normally I'm not as shy as this. It's just kind of amazing to actually meet a shadow hunter. You have to have a really high clearance level to know about them and I didn't think I'd ever get to meet one in the flesh."

"Oh okay. So tell me about yourself Cammie."

Cammie was about to start talking when Jace and Zach burst through the door grinning like idiots and completely unharmed.

Cammie and Clary were both quite surprised that they didn't even have a scratch on them.

"What's gotten into you two then?" Cammie asked, trying but failing miserably to forget the conversation she'd just had with Clary.

"Nothing much. Just a couple of guys hanging out and talking about their _girlfriends_." Zach stressed the last word to make sure that Cammie heard the plural and sure enough her head snapped up from her coffee cup as she searched Zach's eyes for some meaning there.

The boys walked over and sat down next to the girls and wrapped their arms around their shoulders almost simultaneously. Clary melted into Jace's embrace while Cammie still stared at Zach.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I love you Gallagher Girl." His voice was a little rough but it worked wonders on Cammie as she flung her arms around his neck.

Clary and Jace said at the same time, "See, what did I tell you?"

And just like that they were all laughing. All four of them held the opinion from that day on that that had been a better than expected meeting.

* * *

** So review and tell me what you think. This relates to my story Under One Roof that I took down because no one seemed interested but if you like this and want more, I'll happily put it back up again. Hugs and kisses.**

**Your faithful servant SelarahMorgan**


End file.
